Talk:Gain Olias
I don't get the quest. -- numma_cway 07:29, 26 October 2006 (CDT) : have you already done Gain Zenmai? I did Gain Olias and cant get Gain Zenmai. They may be mutually exlusive. Veldrik 07:41, 26 October 2006 (CDT) ::It seems to me that these quests have been removed now. -- numma_cway 07:45, 26 October 2006 (CDT) :::I did it earlier, and my brother just picked it up now. Hasn't been removed as far as I can see. -- Dashface 22:59, 28 October 2006 (CDT) ahh, well that makes sense Veldrik 07:57, 26 October 2006 (CDT) :For the record, Zenmai and Olias aren't exclusive: I have both. Ailurya Ai 16:06, 9 November 2006 (CST) Wow, that's crazy! I'm glad I went ahead and got them both with the original quests, the new ones sound like a pain. Gaining Olias was a bit buggy anyway. What worked was take a ranger and a bunch of healers. Go in, die so you'll rez at the shrine behind them. Flag your healers at the edge of your bubble behind you and stand at the edge of the small cliff and just start picking them off with arrows. The AI got confused, couldn't get up the hill to attack, healers behind you were there to make sure the demon spells don't drop you. After a while the demons all just huddled in a little circle and let you kill them. As long as you didn't deal any conditions, they wouldn't even try to heal themselves. StarrTheInsane 01:48, 22 March 2007 (CDT) ---- So I already loaded my Nightfall key, so I can't check, but can you gain and use Olias with just a Prophecies account? --Ravious 09:23, 27 October 2006 (CDT) :I don't know about Olias, but I know you can't use Zenmai w/o one. And after one of the Wed nite/Thur morning updates I don't think you could get either of these quests w/o Nightfall. --Rainith 11:13, 27 October 2006 (CDT) No you cant. and SS necros PWN the enemies! we won in ~10 secs. i was amazed. I got in 2 spells as a Mesmer, Prot Spirit and Expel Hexes. It was crazy. --Frvwfr2 11:44, 28 October 2006 (CDT) 55 OR 105 Monk works Beat them all with 55 monk. i cant get olias, and i have zenmai. Maybe you need to beat the missions.. Easy Maelstrom + Meteor Shower + Meteor = dead. Didn't even get a single spell off. Pwn't! Entropy 00:51, 31 January 2007 (CST) Revision error? Revision 01:18, 19 January 2007 216.165.63.116 changed the giver of the quest from Lionguard Figo in Lions Arch to Dinja in Consulate Docks. I know I got the quest from Figo when I gained Olias with my prophecies chars. Did that change prior to the quest being replaced? No, I'm reasonably sure it was still from Lionguard Figo up until the update. I think whoever changed it assumed the quest would be the same just given by a different person. Rubikon 07:20, 15 February 2007 (CST) Keep Alive I added a bullet to the Notes at the top of the page and made a minor edit to the first bullet to reflect the fact that this quest is still alive if you had it in your Active Quest log prior to the update.